Clearly's Crazy Challenges
by PerfectlyClearly
Summary: A book of challenges from the forums I'm part of. Enjoy! T for Warriors
1. CloudClan Challenge-Soaring

**Oh look! Another CloudClan Challenge! Yay! Enjoy, my readers!**

 **sssssssssss**

Song of Morning Birds was hunting. She had a rabbit in her sight line, and was ready to pounce. _Come on, Song, you can do this. Feed your tribe._ She emitted a low growl, and the gray rabbit looked up.

The tortiseshell sprang, a bundle of fur hurtling towards the prey. She landed, and the rabbit was instantly dead. Song thanked the rabbit, for providing food, and picked it up in her jaws. She began the trek back to her tribe.

A little ways away, an eagle soared. Song looked up. _Don't worry, it's too far away._ She shook her head and hurried back. But the eagle had spotted her. Song of Morning Birds panicked. She ran. The eagle glided toward her with ease. A few of her tribe members gasped. Song began to cry as she ran. _Run away from the tribe, don't let the eagle get them._

The eagle closed in, its talons outstretched. Song closed her eyes. _If this is my destiny, protecting my tribe, then so be it._

The eagle snatched her up, and she could hear her mate, Long Grass that Sways, cry out. _I'm so sorry, Long Grass. I love you._

Her brother, Frog that Leaps on Rocks, ran towards her, shouting. _Goodbye, Frog. I'll always be with you._

The rabbit dropped from her jaws as the eagle flew higher, and Song decided she had to try and fight back. She twisted around, biting and clawing fruitlessly. But one lucky strike hit the eagle in the chest, and it screeched, and let go. The eagle flew away, wounded. But Song fell to the ground.

Her last thought was one of content. _I drove that mangy eagle away._

She hit the ground at an odd angle, and as her last breath faded from her body, she smiled.

 **Sad, sad, story.**


	2. CloudClan Challenge: Decisions,Decisions

**Challenge for CloudClan.**

 **Enjoy!**

Three rouges laid in a clearing, deep in the woods. A brown tabby tom with blue eyes, a cream female with brown eyes, and a heavily pregnant calico she-cat, with brown eyes. They were all enjoying the warmth of the sun on their pelts.

The tom stood up, shaking off his pelt. "Snow, I'm going hunting. I want food for Chestnut and the kits." The tabby nuzzled both females, and walked away. The cream cat, Snow, nodded. She rested her gaze on the calico.

"Are you feeling okay, Chestnut? I think the kits might come today." Snow put a tail on Chestnut's shoulder, who nodded. "I'm ready. But Eagle seems really worried...its so unlike him." Chestnut shifted, and looked to the forest. Snow nodded, smiling. "The big tough guy just wants his new family to be safe. Trust me, my brother is a big softie on the inside."

 **}{**

Eagle hunted through the surrounding forest. Scenting a vole, he stalked through the undergrowth "There you are." He whispered, catching sight of the vole on a riverbank. He crouched and sprang, clamping his claws down on the rodent. He picked it up in his jaws, and looked for more.

He caught two mice and a half-dead sparrow before he heard the shout. "Eagle! The kits are coming!"

Almost dropping the prey, Eagle raced back, his eyes wide. _I'm going to be a father! And I'm sure we will have the most perfect kits._ He had already envisioned his kits, his perfect family.

Running harder, Eagle reached the clearing. Dropping his catch, he raced to Chestnut's side.

"Chestnut, bite this when the kits come, and PUSH!" Snow commanded, as Chestnut clamped on to a stick. "And you, go fetch me some soaked moss. Now." Snow waved Eagle away. Eagle was glad for his sister's medicinal knowledge. He ran to the river where he had caught the vole, and wet clumps of moss.

 _Oh, I hope everything is okay! Please let Chestnut have a safe kitting._

Moss in his jaws, Eagle returned to the clearing, where a tired Chestnut panted as three kits nestled into her fur, with Snow buzzing around, making everyone comfortable. Eagle gasped. "Our kits!"

Tossing the moss to Snow, he hurried to his mate. "Oh Chestnut, they're beautiful!" As Snow cleaned the kits with the wet moss, Eagle pressed his head to Chestnut's. "We're a family now." Chestnut murmured, and Eagle smiled.

Snow suddenly jumped. "I need more herbs! Be right back." She scrambled away.

Chestnut sat up, as the mewing balls of fur squirmed. She began to lick them to keep them warm. Eagle took a look at his offspring.

There was a she-kit, who looked like her mother, and with a smile, Eagle purred, "Hello, Berry." His daughter. Chestnut curled her tail in closer around her. "May you grow to be a beautiful, valiant she-cat, like your mother." Eagle whispered, and Chestnut blushed.

Chestnut looked at the next one, a white tom, with brown paws and a brown tail-tip. Chestnut meowed, "I was thinking of naming this one Mallow." Eagle nodded, and licked his son. "He'll grow to be a strong, bold one."

Then, there was a final kit. A puny, brown kit. A kit with a twisted hind-leg. Eagle paused. _A runt, a disabled runt._ Eagle wasn't expecting this. He thought his kits would be perfect. He didn't know how to respond.

"Oh, yes." Chestnut nuzzled the kit. "Eagle, look at him." She looked into Eagle's eyes, with that compassionate expression he loved. "Maybe this kit isn't perfect. Maybe he's going to struggle in life. But he's OUR kit. He's family."

Eagle thought about that. _Family._

"Twig, may you overcome any obstacle that gets in the way of you becoming a proud cat." Eagle touched his nose to Twig. His son.

He looked at his family. _I'll love all of you. Imperfections and everything. Because you are my family._ The only cat missing was his sister.

Snow burst through the trees, carrying some dark green leaves. "Is everything okay?" She asked, staring at the kits. Chestnut smiled. "Meet Berry, Mallow and Twig." She purred, and Snow smiled back. "I'm so happy for you!" She looked to Eagle. "We're all one big, happy family." Eagle purred at this, feeling the joy of being a father, for the first time.

Snow pawed the leaves to Chestnut. "Eat these, it'll help you produce milk." Snow procceded to make everyone comfortable once more, and finally, when the day had darkened into night, they all went to sleep, underneath a bracken bush.

Eagle snuggled next to his mate, their kits between them. _This is my perfect family._

 _}{_

"Father! Mother!" Two apprentice-aged cats ran out of the forest, with another one lagging behind. "Twig caught his first mouse!" The she cat exclaimed, her tail swishing.

The little brown cat hurried over to his family, lame leg dragging behind.

"Yeah! He was getting a bit stuck, 'cause of his leg, but then he saw a mouse, and just, BAM!" The other cat, Mallow, added as three cats padded over. "Really, Berry!?" A brown tom asked, and Berry nodded. "See!?"

"Look I caught a mouse! My first one!" Twig beamed as his mother, father and aunt congratulated him. _I did it! As Father said ,'Your leg can not stop you'_

"Hey, Twig, Berry! Wanna go try again?" Mallow suggested, white fur rippling in the breeze. He turned towards the forest, and Berry nodded. Twig followed behind them, happily.

Eagle smiled. Snow sighed. "Remember when we were kits?" She padded over to the pile of prey they kept, and selected a thrush.

"See Eagle? Our perfect family." Chestnut nuzzled her mate, who nodded. "Couldn't put it better myself."

 **Did you like it? I thought it was pretty cute.**

 **R and R!**


	3. CharlieClan: Angel

**Challenge for CharlieClan. Enjoy...it's sad though. ;~;**

 **Hope you like!**

 **...**

 _Lizardleap and Goldenear. The perfect couple._

That's what the rest of ShadowClan thinks, and I couldn't agree more. I love Goldenear. I would do anything for her, and the kits she's expecting.

I purred as I walked over to where she was basking in the warm sun, her golden fur rippling in the breeze. "How are you today? Have you talked to Slatenose? When are the kits comi-" Goldenear placed her tail on my mouth. "Shh, I'm fine. The only thing that's wrong is the fact I can't help my Clan. I have to sit here and wait." She wrinkled her nose. I nudged her. "You _are_ helping the Clan. Our kits will grow up and be strong warriors."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Lizardleap." Goldenear stood up and nuzzled me. I smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, we can ask Foxstar if we can organize a patrol!" I exclaimed, and her green eyes lit up. "Yes, and Slatenose says I'm not due for another four moons." She purred and padded over to the leader's den.

"Foxstar, I'd like to organize a patrol with Goldenear and Hawktail, as well as his new apprentice, Pinepaw." I mewed to the leader, my brown eyes glistening. Foxstar looked at me. "But what about your mate? Isn't Goldenear due soon?" She cocked her head to look at Goldenear.

"I'm fine Foxstar, really. Slatenose says I'm not due for another four moons. And I really feel like...I can't stop my warrior duties yet." Goldenear's eyes were full of determination. Foxstar bowed her head. "I too, felt the same way when I was expecting...And ThunderClan has been scented over the border...I will allow you to go, Goldenear, as well as Hawktail and Pinepaw. But please, please take care."

We thanked her, and Goldenear reassured her we'd be safe. "Thanks Lizardleap, it means a lot." Goldenear meowed, and I twitched my ear. "For what?"

She chuckled. "I don't know, mouse-brain! You're supposed to say something loving back!" I smiled and licked her cheek. "Good?" I asked, and she nodded, grinning. We headed to the fresh-kill pile, where Hawktail and Pinepaw were finishing a bird. Pinepaw looked up, and beamed. "Hi Lizardleap and Goldenear! Need something?" The new apprentice stood up and shook out her dark pelt. Hawktail grunted and got up too, blue eyes sleepy.

"Foxstar wanted us to check out the ThunderClan border." I informed, and Pinepaw almost burst with excitement. "My first patrol!" She shrieked. Goldenear smiled at the apprentice's enthusiasm. _She's thinking about our kits. I hope everything goes well, though._ I pushed my thoughts to the side, and nodded.

Hawktail widened his eyes, grey tail swishing. "Really? Even though you're expecting?!" Goldenear smiled. "I'm not a soft old queen yet."

"Well, let's get going then!" I suggested, and we headed off. I walked close to Goldenear, brushing pelts. I couldn't help but feel worried. _Ah, it's nothing. Stop worrying._

 _()()()()()()_

We walked along the border, and thankfully nothing was put of place. Pinepaw pouted. "Why can't something exciting happen?" She whined, and Hawktail shushed her. "We don't want anything to happen. ThunderClan should stay on their own side, and us on ours." He reasoned, and Pinepaw reluctantly nodded.

Then my nose picked up a scent. _ThunderClan._ "Hush. Listen, I think some cats are up ahead."

Our ears listening, and noses sniffing, my suspicions were confirmed. It was indeed a group of cats on our borders. And not just any ThunderClan cats. It was the Claw Brothers, and they were munching on prey. On our side of the border. I instinctively let out a low growl and pressed against my mate.

The Claw Brothers were an arrogant bunch, believing ThunderClan owned everything, and very rude. They were also troublemakers.

It was a wonder Oakstar hadn't exiled them. But, they were also known for their fighting skills, as well as loyalty to ThunderClan. But they were dangerous.

Still new to apprenticeship, Pinepaw shouted, "What are you mousebrains doing on ShadowClan territory?!", before we could silence her. The trio of toms looked up.

"Looks like we've been caught, brothers!" The leader, Badgerclaw, sneered. They paced forward. "How 'bout we make a deal. You let this...encounter..go, and we won't claw your expecting queen's throat out."

I knew I shouldn't have, but that threat was too much. "You..you PEICE OF ROTTEN FOX DUNG!" I hissed, and Hawktail growled, protectively stepping in front of Pinepaw and Goldenear. Badgerclaw nodded. "Just what I thought. Weaselclaw, Stormclaw!" He flicked his tail, and they all lunged. Pinepaw screamed, and Hawktail froze, astonished. _They would go as far as to murder? What kind of sick cats are they?!_

Hawktail cried out to Pinepaw, as he clawed one of the brothers. "RUN, AND GET THE CLAN!" Pinepaw bolted, and soon the dark brown she cat was out of sight. _Good. She doesn't bee to see the fighting. Not yet. No apprentice that young should._

I fought off Badgerclaw, anger reddening my vision. Nobody could steal from my Clan and threaten my mate. It was only out of the corner of my eye that I caught sight of Goldenear. Weaselclaw had cornered her, and she wasn't in any position to fight. I couldn't let anything happen to her. "Goldenear!" I yowled, and leaped in the way of Weaselclaw's strike. "Lizardleap!" She screeched as the blow gouged my chest.

The trio staggered backwards as red gushed from my chest, soaking my fur. It hurt so much. I gasped for breath as I fell to the blood-soaked ground. _My blood...But I saved her..._

 _But, but I can't leave now! Goldenear needs me!_ Starry forms materialized as Goldenear fell beside me, crying and shaking. I lifted my head ever so slightly, so that our muzzles touched. "I love you, Goldenear. Take care of our kits...I'll see you one...day." As the rest of the Clan ran to the site, Hawktail, my beautiful Goldenear, and even the brothers broke down. The starry cats nodded, and I felt my spirit lift form my body, to join StarClan.

"Welcome, Lizardleap. We are sorry we had to bring you here so soon." Flametail whispered as I joined the shimmering forms of my ancestors. I nodded, as a tear dropped onto my starry pelt. Down below, I could just make out the border, and the cats there. _Goodbye, my love._

()()()()()()

Four moons later, as Goldenear lay, alone in the nursery, watching her two kits sleep, StarClan let me visit.

"Tread carefully, Lizardleap." Flametail had warned, " As the dead do not belong with the living."

I appeared in the nursery. Goldenear saw me and sat up. "L-lizardleap?" She stammered, and I nodded, sad smiles gracing my muzzle. She stared at me. "Oh Lizardleap, it's so hard without you...but I have the kits...Lizardkit and Asterkit. You'd love them." She nuzzled the two kits. A golden tom, Lizardkit, and a light brown she-kit, Asterkit.

"Lizardleap, everyday...without you, I can't do it. I miss you." She squeezed shut her eyes, but tears leaked out. "But I _am_ here. I am your angel."

I could feel StarClan calling me back. I pressed me starry muzzle close to her golden one, and faded from ShadowClan once more. Goldenear watched me, a smile on her muzzle. "My angel." She mouthed.

 **That was long and emotional. ;-; I hope it was good. R and R!**

 **Emotionally, Clearly.**

 **P.S- Those dumb brothers were banished. Forever. *cries* Why you kill Lizardleap!?**


	4. Perfect Circle- Twenty Stories of Love

**Hey again! I'm back with another challenge, this time for A Perfect Circle.**

 **It's a twenty stories of love challenge, and I got Shellheart! Well, here goes absolutely nothing!**

 **XDXDXDXDXDXD**

Shellpaw could do it. He could catch his first fish. He stared into the deep river water, waiting for a small, or big, fish to appear. _I'll show them what a great hunter I am, and I'll_ _soon be one step closer to a greater apprentice, then a warrior, then a deputy! And maybe even a leader..._

Shellpaw was confident. He peered more intently, hoping for something to come.

Then, he spotted a flash.

Quick as a lighting bolt, Shellpaw speared the small perch, and meowed triumphantly, bouncing around. But in doing so, he lost his balance and nearly toppled into the river. But the young apprentice was saved.

A quick blur of fur flew at him and knocked him to the side, but away from the deep river.

"Hey! I lost my fish beca-" Shellpaw looked up at the she cat standing over him with wide eyes. "Am I in StarClan!?" Shellpaw asked, taken by the she-cat's beauty. The she-cat snorted and got off of Shellpaw, replying, "I'm Rainpaw, you mouse-brain, and I saved you, thank you very much!" She turned and padded away, a bit flustered over this handsome tom, with his annoying charming ways.

Shellpaw dashed to catch up with her, his fishing practice forgotten. "Wait!", he yowled, slowing beside her. "Thank you, Rainpaw." He purred a little, and Rainpaw grilnned. "Want to go ask our mentor if we can hunt together?" Rainpaw asked, as Shellpaw unknowingly brushed his pelt against hers. Both blushed and separated.

"Uh, sure, but I have a question." Shellpaw looked at her. "How did you know I was falling...were you spying on me?!"

Rainpaw blushed and turned away. "Yeah, I was...but only because...I..like you." She lowered her head. Shellpaw sputtered. "Really!? You like me?" Rainpaw nodded, looking at Shellpaw with those hopeful eyes. Shellpaw blushed. "I think I like you too."

Smiling, the two apprentices returned to the RiverClan camp and went to share a vole. Afterwards, they laid on a low, wide log, sleepily enjoying the warm new-leaf sun and forgetting about everything but each other.

From one simple stumble, a budding romance and a lasting friendship began.

[Moons Later]

It was the night after their warrior ceremony. Shellheart and Rainflower sat in the middle of the camp, standing vigil. The night was still and warm. Both cats stood facing away from each other, nervous. Now that they were warriors, their feelings were more complicated. But bold as ever, Shellheart purred. "Rainflower?" The tom turned to face his longtime friend. Rainflower ruffled her fur. "Yes?"

Shellheart stepped closer. "There's something I want to ask you." He swished his dark tail and whispered, "Will you be my mate? Please Rainflower, you can't deny our feelings."

Rainflower sighed. "I- I don't know Shellheart...we just became warriors..." At this, Shellheart's excpecting smile dimmed, and Rainflower moved even closer, so that they were only a mouse-length away. She looked into his eyes and continued. "But...I love you. So, yes, I will be your mate."

Shellheart purred again, and pressed his muzzle on hers. They sat through the rest of the vigil together, tails entwined. At the end of the night, when dawn peered over the horizon, Rainflower nudged him. "I bet we'll have the most perfect kits."

Shellheart smiled and nuzzled his love. "Of course we will."

 **Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. *whispers* I haven't read Crookedstar's Promise!**

 **R and R!**

 **Nervously, Clearly**


	5. CharlieClan: Underneath

**Challenge for CharlieClan.**

 **Enjoy, readers!**

 **HHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Look, Littlekit! A tunnel!" Redkit bounded over to her brother, pointing her tail to an abandoned mole burrow on the edge of the WindClan camp. Redkit grinned wildly, russet fur bristling. Littlekit raised his head, green eyes nervous. "But we can't go there! It's not safe!" He flicked his fluffy gray tail and shook his head.

"Aww, come on Littlekit! It'll be fun. Mother, Father, won't even know! Please, come with me!", Redkit begged, but when she saw he wasn't going to come, she tried something else. "Okay, fine. I'll just go have fun by myself, while my scaredy-kit brother stays here." She sighed dramatically and turned towards the mole burrow. Littlekit ran to catch up. "Okay, okay! I'll come with you. But we are gonna be in so much trouble." Littlekit worried the whole way there.

"So...Who wants to go down first?" Redkit asked, as she stood at the edge of the hole, excited. Littlekit gasped. "You want to go down there!?" He backed away from the edge, but Redkit stayed, peering into the dark.

"Redkit, you really shouldn't go down there." Littlekit feared for his sister. But Redkit payed no heed to his words, boldly padding around the entrance. Unfortunately, it had rained not too long ago, and the ground was loose. Little bits of dirt crumbled beaneath Redkit's feet. Littlekit fretted. _Oh no! I knew we shouldn't have come here._

Redkit crouched, readying to jump down into the burrow. "Watch this!" She landed with a thud at the bottom, little sprays of dirt cascading down. Littlekit rushed over. "Redkit?!" He peered down and saw his sister wave. "See? No problem, you mouse-brain! But it's really cold and smelly down here. I'm coming back up."

She ran and clawed at the crumbly dirt, trying to haul herself up. But her efforts only caused more dirt to erode, weakening the burrow. Her happy expression turned to one of horror when she realized she was stuck. "LITTLEKIT! Help! The ground is too slippery!"

Mere seconds after she spoke, the whole surrounding area broke away, tumbling into the hole. Redkit screamed, forced deeper into the burrow, and Littlekit stepped back, crying out in fear.

"Littlekit! Help me!", Redkit yowled, as she pawed at the sinking earth, but it was too much. The ground swallowed her whole, blocking the exit and trapping her in the burrow system. Her muffled cries could be heard beneath the surface.

Littlekit pounded at the earth, trying to dig his sister out. But the dirt had completely blocked the burrow up.

His sister was stuck underneath.

Littlekit ran back to camp, horrified and shocked. His mother, father, as well as the medicine cat and leader calmed him down until he could recount the terrible event.

Stormstar and the kits' father, Brackenleg, rushed to the scene with Yarrowfall, the medicine cat. "If we can dig her out, she might be safe. But we have to hurry." Stormstar declared as he yowled for more cats, and soon the whole Clan was there, excluding the kits and queens. They dug furiously, determined to save one of the only kits they had.

 **xxx**

Littlekit stayed back, curled up next to his mother, Breezefeather. He closed his eyes, crying for his sister. "Shh, little one. Your sister is strong. She will survive." His mother licked him and he fell into a troubled sleep. _If only we stayed back. Oh, Redkit._

 **xxx**

Much later, WindClan had finally dug to the bottom. But a cat would have to go in and find Redkit. They would have to be extra careful, as the ground was even looser now.

"I should go.", Yarrowfall volunteered, "If Redkit needs immediate attention, I should be there. Should anything happen to me, Birdpaw is ready." She looked to Stormstar, who grimly nodded his consent. The rest of the Clan stepped back, and Yarrowfall clambered down.

Yarrowfall called for the kit, her yellow eyes scanning the dank, dark tunnel. She treaded carefully, stepping on small piles of earth, listening for any sound.

Finally, she heard a faint mewl. "Anyone...?", it called.

Yarrowfall rushed towards the source of the sound. Her gaze came to rest upon a small, dirty, wet kit. Redkit. She gasped and rushed to the small cat, gently licking Redkit's shivering body. A tremble in the tunnel reminded her of the dangers of staying down too long. Picking up the kit in her jaws, Yarrowfall hurried back to the surface. It wasn't a good feeling, being underneath.

There was a slip-up, and Yarrowfall, as well as Redkit, almost fell back in, but their Clanmates hauled them out before the dirt caved in again. A collective sigh of relief was breathed, but it wasn't over yet. Yarrowfall and her apprentice, Birdpaw, rushed Redkit to the medicine den.

 **xxx**

"Is Redkit gonna be okay?" Littlekit nudged his sister as Birdpaw cleaned her up. "I hope so.", the cream apprentice mewed, his eyes sad. Yarrowfall dropped a bundle of herbs at Redkit's side, and padded to her parents. She spoke in a hushed tone. "She was down there, exposed to the cold and damp for hours. She may catch white or greencough. She may not. It's hard to tell. But I'll do my best to heal her."

Breezefeather smiled sadly. "Thank you, Yarrowfall. For saving my kit, and everything else." Brackenleg nodded, and the two warriors left to speak to Stormstar.

Yarrowfall nosed Littlekit. "You should go back to the nursery. You've had a tough day."

Littlekit shook his head. "I want to stay with her. It's my fault she fell. I didn't warn her."

The medicine cat narrowed her eyes. "It is no ones' fault. It could have happened to any one. But if you feel you need to stay, then do so." She nodded toward another empty nest.

 _Please, StarClan. Don't let these cats suffer._

 **xxx**

True to his word, Littlekit stayed with his sister for days, even when her russet body was racked with cough and fever. The wet, damp conditions of the abandoned burrow had taken their toll on the enthusiastic, bold kit. Yarrowfall was worried that Redkit wouldn't make it.

A few afternoons past the tunnel incident, Redkit began to cough uncontrollably. Her eyes watered and her chest heaved. Littlekit jumped up form his best and ran to her. "Redkit! Redkit!"

He panicked, not knowing what to do. Yarrowfall hurried over, wearing a grim and worried expression. "Littlekit. I don't think I can do anything now." She looked down at Redkit, who was gasping for breath. Yarrowfall squeezed water into her mouth, and rubbed a poultice on her chest, but it was in vain. StarClan was calling for the kit.

Littlekit cried. He'd almost lost his sister once, and now she was dying. "Redkit! I love you...you silly mouse-brain. Why did you go in the hole!?" He pressed his nose into her fur.

Redkit gasped for air, coughing out phlegm and words. "I...l-lov-ve y-you too...scare-d-dy k-kit. I-I always w-wonde-red wh-what it wa-as like i-in a m-mole den." With that, she coughed a final time, and her chest stilled. Littlekit cried harder and slumped beside his sister, gray pelt shaking with horror and sadness.

His sister who was killed by what was underneath.

 **Oh moons above. WHY ARE THESE SO SAD AND DARK?!**

 **Littlekit seems very wise. Redkit? Well, she is more do than think.**

 **I really have to pick happier challenges.**

 **Whelp, hope you enjoyed! R and R!**

 **Horridly, Clearly**


	6. SpiritClan- Beauty of Difficulties

**Challenge for SpiritClan.**

 **Enjoy, because we finally have a happy ending!**

 **JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Sunscar.

Maybe once, she was a perfect RiverClan cat. Strong, happy, loved by all. But that was before.

Before she was crippled and shunned by everyone, save her friends, Heronwhisker and Mintheart.

But after every storm, there is Sun. And this is the story of how Sunscar was shunned, then accepted.

)()(

 _"Sunpaw! Look out!" Heronpaw yowled, as a water snake lunged from the depths of the river, sinking its fangs into Sunpaw's foreleg and disrupting their warrior assessment. She shrieked in pain as the venom seeped into her veins, and she tried to claw it off, but that only resulted in the gouging of her own flank._

 _Heronpaw called desperately for their mentors. Pebblesplash ran back to the RiverClan camp with Heronpaw to get the medicine cat. Voleleap ripped the snake off, killing it, and touched his nose to his apprentice._

 _"Hold on, Sunpaw."_

 _Sunpaw awoke in the medicine den feeling immense pain. She blinked once, twice and remembered what had happened. She stretched out her paws, golden fur still matted from the water. But there was a problem. One of her paws was gone. Sunpaw reeled in shock, her gaze landing on a bloodied stump where her right foreleg should've been._

 _Realization dawned. Sunpaw would never have the same skills again. Never be able to run as fast, swim as strong, hunt as good. Her green gaze flicked to her flank. Scarred._

 _Scars criss-crossed along her right shoulder, right up to the side of her muzzle. She painfully drew herself up, and took a peek at her reflection in the pool of water beside her nest. She cringed. Gone was the radiant she-cat, replaced by a crippled, scarred weakling. Sunpaw sat back down._ It's not fair.

 _Soon, Mintheart, the newly named medicine cat, came over. "Are you feeling okay? I know it must be very hard to process all this, but I had to amputate it before the venom could spread." She pushed a bundle of leaves to Sunpaw. "Eat these, it'll numb the pain." Mintheart spoke softly, like she was far away. Sunpaw nodded, and chewed the bitter leaves. The aching in her stump dulled, and she smiled gratefully at Mintheart, who nodded and left to organize her herb stock._

 _)()(_

 _Daily visits from the newly named Heronwhisker fuelled Sunpaw, and soon she was ready to get out of the medicine den and re-try her warrior assessment._

 _She felt confident that she could over come the loss of a limb. After thanking Mintheart, she stood up, and loped out of the den. But her Clanmates gawked at her. Not a single greeting was given to her. No 'Welcome Backs', 'Hellos', nothing. This scarred, disabled cat wasn't the one they knew and loved. Sunpaw began to feel discouraged._

 _She reached her mentor, Voleleap. Voleleap flashed a smile, but it was fake. His eyes looked disdainful, like he was disgusted by her. "I'm ready to take my warrior assesment." She cast a glance over to Heronwhisker, who was eating a fish, wanting nothing but to be with her friend. Voleleap sneered, his facade of fake kindness gone. "You cannot possibly be a warrior now! Look at you, a cripple who can't even walk properly!"_

 _Sunpaw was hurt by those words. Her mentor had never been that mean. But the hurt sparked determination. "Watch me." She was going to fight Voleleap and show him she could still be a warrior. She jumped at him, but she couldn't fight properly without her right leg. She stumbled and fell back on her hindlegs. Her Clanmates tried to hide their laughter._

 _"Sunpaw, you can't ever be a proper warrior." Her leader, Reedstar, spoke. Sunpaw was stunned. Crushed. Broken. Nothing._

 _"Since you cannot fulfill your warrior duties, I have no choice but to send you to the elders' den."_

 _The Clan was silent. Sunpaw's eyes watered. But she was saved. Heronwhisker padded over, followed by Mintheart. "Reedstar, that isn't fair." Heronwhisker lifted Sunpaw up. Mintheart opened her mouth. "Sunpaw can become my apprentice. But she deserves a warrior name. StarClan would frown upon the shunning of a cat, just because she has suffered."_

 _Sunpaw looked at her two lifelines. They smiled at her, the only ones who saw past her disfigured body._

 _Reedstar reluctantly agreed._

 _)()(_

 _Her ceremony was held that night. Reedstar sat at the top of a high boulder. "Sunpaw. Come."_

 _Sunpaw made her way through the Clan to get to the rock. She jumped up, but slid back down. A few cats snickered. But Heronwhisker gave her a reassuring nod, and Sunpaw tried again. She made it up, and waited for her name._

 _"Sunpaw. You were once a great cat. But an accident has left you scarred. For this, your name shall forevermore be, Sunscar. You will become the medicine apprentice. Sunscar!"_

 _RiverClan called out her name half-heartedly. Only Minheart and Heronwhisker called out with enthusiasm._

 _So there Sunscar stood, sentenced to a alternate life, forever labeled as 'Cripple'_

 _)()(_

"Heronwhisker, really! This is the fourth time you've come to me with a thorn in your pad." Sunscar reached for a cobweb with her tail. Sometimes it was hard, having to treat cats with one paw, but it was bearable. She shook her head as Heronwhisker yelped. "Ow! Not so hard!"

"Well, then stop treading through thorns!" Sunscar patted his paw and meowed, "You're good to go."

As he left, Mintheart padded over, some catmint in her jaws. "Can you take this to Mothstream? She's been having some coughing trouble."

Sunscar nodded, and took the herbs. She loped outside, and was greeted by a few cats, kindly. She smiled back, heading to the elders' den. The den she narrowly avoided many moons ago, and the one she saved not too long ago.

In doing so, she'd re-labeled herself. Hero.

 _)()(_

 _"Riverpelt? I've brought new cobwebs." It was a few moons after she had become the medicine apprentice, and the Clan was still giving her the cold, sneering looks. But she had learned to block it out._

 _Sunscar gently nudged the elder, who had been scratched by a rock that afternoon. The old, greying tom snapped awake._

 _"Eh!? Whosit! Oh, it's you. Hello Sunscar." Riverpelt was one of the kinder elders, as he had a blind eye, and sympathized her. "Shush, Riverpelt, you don't want to wake Mothstream and Frogclaw." Sunscar tended to the elder, and was just about to leave, when a low growl pierced the silence._

 _Sunscar turned, her disfigured face fearful. A small badger stood at the entrance, bleeding heavily. Sunscar froze. She didn't know what to do. The elders were all snoring, even Riverpelt had fallen back asleep, and Sunscar doubted her abilities to fight._

 _For a moment, the badger and Sunscar stood still, the moonlight spotlighting them._

 _In a quick decision, Sunscar limped forwards, growling. Her job was to heal and protect, and this badger would not threaten her Clan. The badger swiped a bloody paw at the she-cat, almost knocking her to the side. But Sunscar was determined. Hissing and spitting, she forced the badger back, Reedstar, who was just heading to the dirt-place, saw this._

 _He rushed over, leaping at the badger. With more wounds and gashes, the badger backed off and fled into the territory beyond RiverClan. Reedstar bowed his head in shame. "Sunscar, I am deeply sorry. You are a true warrior. We shouldn't have judged you on the fact that you are different. We can hold another ceremony for you, and change your name." His blazing blue eyes showed sincerity, and didn't shy away from her scarred body. Riverpelt stuck his head out of the den. "Ya should be!"_

 _Sunscar purred a little. But she spoke seriously. "I have no wish to become a warrior. StarClan has made me a medicine cat, and I feel better being a medicine cat then I ever did training. And as for my name, I think I'd like to leave it."_

 _Reedstar nodded. "Of course. Well then, I will hold a gathering tomorrow for your bravery. Head back to your den, Sunscar, and sleep well."_

 _)()(_

 _"Cats of RiverClan, I call upon Sunscar!", he yowled, and the golden she-cat limped over. A few cats gave her glares, but most of the Clan was curious as to why she was being called upon. For the second time in her life, Sunscar reached the boulder, and failed to jump up. But this time, Reedstar had her back. He helped her up and cast his gaze out to the Clan._

 _"As many of you know, Sunscar was in an accident, and her leg was amputated. Many of us thought she was incapable of anything, especially me. But StarClan had a different plan for her, and she was made a medicine cat. Still we ignored her, even though she treated and healed us with no resentment. It wasn't until last night, when she valiantly protected the elders' den, and drove off a badger."_

 _Riverpelt interrupted. "It's true, it is! Saw it with my good eye! She is a right hero, all you flea-pelts!"_

 _The rest of RiverClan broke out into murmurs, and Reedstar shushed them. "So thank you, Sunscar. May you continue on your own path, and help heal the clan in the ways we can't by ourselves. Help us to accept everyone. SUNSCAR, SUNSCAR, SUNSCAR!"_

 _The whole of her clan shouted her name, wailing, screaming, shouting with all their hearts. The other three clans could hear them from afar. Sunscar grinned, looking in turn at all her Clanmates, finally proud of her scars._

 _)()(_

"Here Mothstream, this is for your cough." She passed the catmint to the black she-cat, and headed back out. There was one more stop she needed to make before going back to Mintheart.

She stopped in front of the nursery. Pebblesplash laid there, sleeping next to her kit. Birchkit. Voleleap stood over them, and came over to Sunscar. "Morning, Sunscar." Sunscar smiled in greeting and nosed Birchkit, who sat up. "Hi Sunscar! Are you here for my exercises? Yay! I was just telling Father about how I can sort of run now, and maybe soon I can play mossball!"

Sunscar grinned and helped him get up. He stumbled a bit on his twisted hind leg, but was soon bouncing out of the nursery. Heronwhisker saw them and smiled at the little grey kit, guiding him to the shade of an oak tree. Voleleap and Sunscar followed, and Voleleap purred at the sight of his only son playing with Heronwhisker. He touched his tail to Sunscar's side.

"Thank you, for giving my son a chance to be a warrior. I regret what happened with you...I loved mentoring you." He nodded respectfully and left to go back to his mate.

Sunscar hurriedly limped over to the two toms, and they spent the rest of the morning training Birchkit to overcome his obsctacle, as Sunscar had done.

With the help of one medicine cat, with three legs and many scars, changed a Clan. She helped them change their views on cats form what's on the outside, to the inside.

)()(

"Mintheart! Heronwhisker stepped in a thorn again!"

)()(

 **Well, I hope that was enjoyable! I quite like how it turned out.**

 **R and R!**

 **Cat-ly, Clearly.**


	7. CharlieClan-What Have I Done?

**'Nother Challenge, for CharlieClan.**

 **Enjoy the emotion...!**

 **VvvvvvvvvvvvvvV**

"Oakwing? Oakwing, Bluefrost wants u-OAKWING?" My tail spiked and lashed in anger. Oaktuft was pressing his muzzle against Snowheart. She looked shocked, but was soon enjoying herself. My eyes narrowed in fury. My brother _knew_ I was in love with Snowheart. So why would he do this to me? At my shout, they pulled apart, and I shook my head, backing up. I turned and ran out of the ThunderClan camp, my rusty-brown tail waving behind me.

"Finchfoot, wait! Please, I can explain!" My brother desperately ran after me. "Explain what!?", I hissed, "There is nothing to explain. You, my own kin, took the one I loved before I could open my mouth. But Snowheart loves you, that much is clear." I snorted disdainfully, pelt bristling.

Oakwing opened his mouth, but I cut in, my claws digging into the ground. By now, a small crowd of cats had gathered around us. "You knew. You knew I liked her. Yet you went BEHIND MY BACK! We promised we'd be friends, and brothers forever! WHAT HAPPENED TO 'WE'LL ALWAYS TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING'? MAYBE IF YOU HAD TOLD ME, WE COULD BE HAPPY! BUT NO! SO NOW YOU CAN FEEL WHAT I FEEL!"

Rage, fuelled by hurt, slowly took over. Oakwing stammered, as I advanced towards him, claws out. "I'm sorry, Finchfoot, I..I", he looked at me with pleading green eyes.

Snowheart called out from the crowd. "Please no! Don't do this to yourselves!"

In one quick motion, I swiped my claws through the air. "That, was for stealing my love." I swiped again and again, drawing blood from his chest until there was simply none left. I sneered at him, the exact replica of me. "You see? Now you feel my pain, like a stab to the heart."

He croaked out a reply. "Finchfoot...I still...love..you". My eyes softened, but the hurt came back and I plunged my paw into his chest for good measure. His eyes glazed over, and he was dead.

ThunderClan gasped, and the rage simmered down. I felt like I had just woken up. I glanced around breathing heavily. My Clanmates wore expressions of fear and shock, too frozen to do anything. Even the deputy, Bluefrost, was unmoving.

I looked down at my paws. They were bloodstained, and at my feet was a dead, bloody body. I had killed my brother.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" I scanned the crowd. Snowheart was shattered. Everyone was shattered. I'd destroyed everything I loved because of my jealousy.

I backed away from everyone as Dewstar's patrol returned. "What in the name of StarCl- Oh my...what has happened here!?" Her gaze landed on the scene before me. "Finchfoot, you didn't...YOU BROKE THE CODE!? You...killed..your own brother!?" Dewstar shook her head, refusing to believe her own son had done this.

"I..I" There was nothing I could say, no way I could fix this mistake, take it back.

Dewstar's eyes hardened. I knew what was coming. "I never thought I would have to do this. And to my own son. But you leave me no choice, Finchfoot. From this moment forth...", she paused here, to collect herself, "I...banish you from ThunderClan."

Her eyes watered, and I knew why. She had no family now. Her mate and son were dead, and I was just as good as gone.

Filled with remorse, I turned and left my Clan. Far out of the territory, I let out a caterwaul.

 _What have I done?_

 **Well, here is a nice, sad story...hope you liked!**

 **Moons, I cried a bit writing this...WHY AM I SO DARK AND SCARY?!**

 **Don't answer that.**

 **Sadly, Clearly.**


	8. SpiritClan-Path of Thunder

**Challenge for SpiritClan! Happy one this time, promise.**

 **Enjoy, my readers!**

 **88888888888**

"Hurry up, Morningpaw, it's time to go to the Moonpool!" Frostfeather called to her new apprentice, who put away pile of herbs away and beamed. "I'm so excited, it'll be my first time!" The tortoiseshell stood up and trailed after her mentor, running through the WindClan territory.

Morningpaw wondered what it would be like, meeting her fellow medicine cats for the first time. She purred as the wind rustled their fur, while they ran. Soon they had reached the far edge of the four Clan's territory, and Frostfeather stopped her apprentice. They had reached a Thunderpath. On the other side, six other cats waved their tails.

Duskpool and Foxflight from ShadowClan, Swansplash and Frogpaw from RiverClan, as well as Robinflight and Bluepaw from ThunderClan. Morningpaw waved back excitedly.

"So all I have to do is cross this, and we're there?", Morningpaw asked, and Frostfesther nodded. "Just watch out for monsters, and you'll be safe." To show her, the grey she-cat crossed confidently, and Morningpaw felt re-assured. _This'll be easy!_

She took a deep breath, twitching her ears and looking around. No monsters in sight. She smiled and stepped onto the path. It was hot from the bright green-leaf sun. Her pads tingled with the strange texture of the black Thunderpath. She stepped forward slowly, as if she was testing the solidity of the path.

"Hurry! You're almost there!" Featherfrost waved her apprentice on, and the other apprentices giggled, inspired by Morningpaw's enthusiasm. Morningpaw got a bold idea. She squeezed her eyes shut and strutted across the path. She could hear the rest of the cats snorting in amusement. _Wow, this really isn't so bad!_

A loud rumble shook her from her bold act. A Twoleg on a strange, two-wheeled monster approached.

Looking up to see it hurtling towards her, the she-cat closed her eyes and waited to be hit. She wouldn't make it. She was doomed.

But nothing happened. Frogpaw tapped her shoulder with his fluffy black tail. "Um, Morningpaw? You're already on the other side."

The group chuckled. Featherfrost wrapped her tail around Morningpaw's shoulders. "You made it!", she exclaimed, and the young apprentice grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for? Time to continue on." Swansplash meowed, and she, along with the other older cats led the way.

"Hey Morningpaw, it was my first time today too." Bluepaw nudged her, and Frogpaw nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember my first time! An oriole pooped on my head!" The three apprentices laughed together, and Featherfrost turned back.

"Come on, guys! We'll be late!"

They ran to catch up, Frogpaw boasting on how StarClan loved him. Foxflight chuckled. "Don't get too cocky there! StarClan might quiz you on your herb knowledge."

Frogpaw gasped and immediately began naming off the herbs he knew.

Bluepaw corrected him many times. "Comfrey, not compress. And you forgot catmint!"

/\/\/\

Later, when the sun was long gone, and the visit to their ancestors long past, Morningpaw stood at the ThunderPath once more. She waved goodbye to all the others, and crossed with Featherfrost. She grew to love crossing that path, always remembering the first time. _Stupid monsters._

 **Hope you enjoyed! Finally, a fluffy fun challenge after all the dark and sad ones.**

 **Not-so-darkly, Clearly**


	9. Perfect Circle: A Song To Suit The Scene

**A Challenge, for A Perfect Circle.**

 **Enjoy this sort-of song-fic! (It's like Twenty Stories of Love, but with songs.)**

 **Takes place between Bramblestar's Storm and Vision of Shadows (is that the name?)**

EDIT: Copyrighted songs aren't really supposed to be written into fanfics, so I had to change this.

*This was inspired by Journey's song; Don't Stop Believing*

/

After receving the news she was expecting, Squirrelflight was nervous. Sure, she'd raised kits before, but that was different. This was her real chance to have a family.

She sat quietly on a stone, watching Bramblestar organize a patrol. _I should be doing that._ She got up to go help, but Leafpool saw her, and gently nudged her back down. "Squirrelflight, don't worry about what will happen and what you should or shouldn't be doing. You have to believe it'll be alright."

Squirrelflight sighed. _I should._ She leaned on her sister. "You always know what to say, and how I'm feeling." She smiled, grateful. Leafpool beamed back and padded away to the medicine den.

/

Bramblestar finished organizing Lionblaze, Lilyheart, and Spiderleg into a border patrol, as well as Cinderheart, Bumblestripe, Stormcloud and Cherryfall into a hunting patrol. Even though it was moons after he had become leader, it was still a tiring job. _Thank StarClan for my deputy. Squirrelflight._

His thoughts moved on to not just Squirrelflight, but the kits she was expecting. _And this time there are no lies between us. It's our family, for real._ Not that Leafpool's three weren't a joy to raise, but they weren't his. These kits would be his and Squirrelflight's.

His amber gaze landed on the ginger she-cat, who looked distraught. After doing a quick scan of the camp to make sure everything was running smoothly, he headed towards her.

"Squirrelflight, you seem upset. Is everything okay?" He sat down next to her and wrapped his tail around hers. Squirrelflight sighed. "I...I'm just really worried about our kits." Bramblestar turned his head. "Is anything wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I jus-" Squirrelfight was cut off. "Then there is nothing to worry about. If we believe in ourselves, our love and the hope of having a family, StarClan will light our path." He purred and licked her ear.

"Don't stop believing, Squirrelflight."

/

"Remember when we traveled to the sun-drown-place?" Squirrelflight nodded, memories flooding back. Bramblestar continued.

"It was a long, hard journey. And it wasn't all that fun. But you,", at this he touched his tail to her chest, "you kept believing we could do it. When...Leafpool's secret was revealed, you still believed in us. When the Dark Forest loomed overhead, you kept believing we could prevail. And each time we did."

Squirrelflight pressed her muzzle beside Bramblestar's. "I believe we can raise a real family.", she whispered. Bramblestar nodded.

/

"Now, I _believe_ I'm hungry.", Bramblestar meowed, and Squirrelflight laughed.

/

Edit: So, that's that. I fixed it up for you! (Though I liked it with the lyrics better.)

 **That was pure fluff...**

 **Well...that went better than I expected...hope you liked!**

 **Believing-ly, Clearly.**


	10. CotS: Take Me Away

**Challenge for Children of the Shadows!**

 **Very sad one.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **/**

Rowankit stood on a tall rock, imagining what it would feel like to be a leader one day. Her one good eye glanced around the camp, watching cats go about their usual day. Her tiny body radiated confidence as she dreamt about the Clan shouting her name with joy.

"Rowankit? What are _you_ doing up here?"

But who was she kidding? No one liked her. Not even her littermates. To them, she was just a useless runt.

"She's trying to act like a _leader!"_ Her sister, Honeykit jeered at her, and Blossomkit laughed. "You, as a leader? No one wants an ugly, blind cat like you as their leader.", Blossomkit spat, and Honeykit slapped Rowankit with her paw, sending the little kit reeling backwards.

"It's not my fault a rat attacked me!", Rowankit protested as she stood back up on shaky paws. She looked around for help, but now everyone was busy getting sorted into patrols. "No one's here to save your scraggy, ugly pelt now.", her sisters mewed, scorn dripping from their voices.

Rowankit shrank back, ashamed. She looked at her plain, brown tabby pelt. She looked to her sisters, with their shiny, soft tortoiseshell coats. _Who does want a cat like me?_ She narrowed her eyes. _Don't let them get to you, Rowankit!_ But per usual, it was her against the world.

Honeykit stepped closer. "Freak." Rowankit bristled. Her sisters were always like this, but it hurt each time. "I'm not a freak! I'm as good as any of you!"

Blossomkit snorted. "Runt." Rowankit stepped back again. "You..but...I'm not a weakling!" Rowankit sputtered, losing her confidence and spirit. The words stung like herbs on a wound.

"Crow food." "Idiot." "Loser." "Cry-baby." "Stupid." "Useless." "Nobody."

Each insult forced Rowankit backwards, and tears fell from her plain brown eyes. "Why do you hate me so much!?"

"Because you'll never be as good as any of us. You'll always be at the bottom, last for everything."

Her sisters sneered as they uttered those words of hate. Rowankit stepped back again, looking for a way out, but only air met her paws.

She screamed and fell from the rock, her tiny body making a cracking sound as it thudded to the ground.

Rowankit smiled sadly as she felt her spirit lift away from her dead body.

 _At least no one can call me names now, or treat me like a piece of fox dung._

 _At least I'm away from all the hurt._

 **Hope you liked...though that was really sad...**

 **Despairingly, Clearly**


	11. A Perfect Circle: Drabble

**A Drabble for APC!**

 **/**

The kits squealed, batting the moss with their tiny paws. The soft green clump sailed back and forth. A warrior looked on with an expression of nostalgia. The warrior smiled as the kits fell on top of each other in a heap. He slowly picked them apart, and they invited him to join in the game. He laughed, feeling like a kit himself. All the cats wore expressions of ecstasy. A silly game of mossball meant much more than entertainment. This silly game could bring much joy, laughter and peace.

The kits squealed, batting the moss with their tiny paws.

 **Well, what did you think?**

 **Mossball-obsessed-ly, Clearly.**


	12. CloudClan: Drabble

**Another Drabble, for CloudClan.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

He loved her. Her eyes, eyes that shone with a yellow light, the ones that radiated humbleness, and the shyness he loved. The ones that held endless love, the ones he wanted to see everyday. He loved her pelt, with its patches of tan and black, white and grey. The pelt that kept him warm on cold nights, and comforted him. He loved her self, as she was a perfect cat who loved everything, everyone. No one was wrong in her beautiful eyes. Anything that slipped from her mouth was kind. And he loved her because she was his, forevermore.

 **Well, hope you enjoyed another Drabble!**

 **Drabbily, Clearly.**


	13. CotS: Drabble

Yet another Drabble. For CotS this time. Enjoy!

* * *

Frozen. That was one word to describe the she-cat. The bitter, chilling wind blew right through her frost-covered fur, seeping down to her bones. Her teeth clattered and chattered. She pressed on, as a blizzard of oncoming snow stung her muzzle, forcing the visibility to zero. Her paws had no feeling left. "So. Cold."

All she wanted to do was sleep, but no. She had to make it back to the camp. She turned in circles, trying to find it. But she could see only white. She was frozen. She collasped, shivering. Starry figures appeared, whispering comforting words. _Sleep, warrior._

* * *

 **Edit: after many re-tries, I fixed it! XD**

 **Ttfn-ly, Clearly**


	14. Perfect Circle: Nine Lives

**Enjoy! Challenge for APC.**

 **•••**

"Robinear? It's time to go to the Moonpool." Snowpelt stuck his white head into the leader's den, where a she-cat was burying her face in her paws. Snowpelt flicked his ears and padded closer. "Robinear, I know it's tough to take this all in quickly, but we need a strong leader. Ripplestar is here in our hearts, but we need you now."

Robinear slowly got up. Her mind was still reeling. _If only he hadn't gone out on that border patrol...mouse-brained foxes._ Ripplestar, the deceased leader, had been out on a border patrol with two other warriors and an apprentice, when they encountered a fox. Ripplestar sacrificed his last life to save the apprentice, Dewpaw.

Snowpelt smiled sadly, his blue eyes compassionate. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." The white tom nudged the she cat, and Robinear reluctantly stepped outside.

Robinear headed to the Highledge. She scanned the camp. Most of ThunderClan was grieving, and a wave of pain washed over her as she watched Whitenose and Berryclaw, Ripplestar's sisters, drag the deceased leader out of camp. She took a deep breath, and Snowpelt placed a comforting tail on her shoulder.

"Cats of ThunderClan..." Her voice shook, and she ruffled her russet pelt. "As you know...Ripplestar is no longer with us. He hunts in StarClan now...I, being the deputy, will now take his place. I will depart for the Moonpool with Snowpelt."

She paused for a moment, deciding.

"Thornwing, you have proven to be a wise, quick thinking, and loyal warrior. I appoint you as my deputy." Robinear bowed her head, and Thornwing stood up, somber but proud. The rest of the Clan seemed to approve this choice, and Robinear sighed. _At least I can make good choices for them. And Snowpelt will be here to help me._

She nodded, dismissing the Clan. "Let's go now." She turns and walked to the exit, Snowpelt behind her. Thornwing padded up to them.

"Don't you worry, Robinear." The ginger and white tom bowed his head and turned back to the camp.

Robinear didn't quite know what Thornwing meant by that, but it was slightly comforting.

She shook her head. _You're getting sidetracked. Moonpool first. Then thinking._

Catching up to Snowpelt, who was tense and looked slightly impatient, they continued to the Moonpool.

They made their way through the territories, nearing the Moonpool. Robinear was wrapped up in her thoughts.

 _Will StarClan accept me? Can I be a good leader? Wha-_

A sharp pain in her paw shook her back into focus. She cringed. A sharp rock had punctured her pad. Snowpelt sighed, a slightly amused smile on his muzzle. But it was soon replaced with a serious look. "Robinear, let me see that." The medicine cat pulled the little rock out and made a quick wrap out of some nearby cobweb so she could walk.

"This has got to be the longest trip to the Moonpool ever...is something bothering you, Robinear?" He cocked his head.

Robinear sighed as they walked onwards. Snowpelt had a knack for reading emotions.

"I'm worried..." The russet she-cat couldn't find the words. Snowpelt nodded.

"I see," the tom mused. He pointed to the Moonpool up ahead.

"You see that Moonpool? That's where you become the leader. You're not Ripplestar. Thornwing is not Ripplestar either. But you are the best leader you can be. Robinear, you have all the right qualities. So stop worrying! Ripplestar chose you. You, you, you!"

"...Me. Thank you Snowpelt, I needed that." Robinear dipped her head. "Now, without further ado, let's get to the Moonpool!" The deputy was exhausted from the journey, but Snowpelt's little speech had roused her some.

Snowpelt smiled and followed the she-cat into the Moonpool.

 _Here we go...Will Ripplestar be there?_

Robinear took a look around the Moonpool. It was eerily beautiful. Outside, the sun was setting, and the sunlight cast a fiery glow onto the water. Snowpelt dipped his paw into the pool. "Just touch your nose to the water. It might feel freezing at first, but you'll get used to it. Then StarClan will appear, and your ceremony will begin. I'll be right beside you"

Robinear nervously kneaded the ground with her paws as she knelt down. Snowpelt gave her a reassuring nod. The she-cat took a breath and dipped her muzzle into the icy water. A shiver ran through her body. Snowpelt laid down as well.

She closed her green eyes, letting her ancestors reach out to her.

/

Blinking, Robinear realized she had reached StarClan. The Moonpool was filled with the sparkling ancestors. Snowpelt stood beside her, nodding, smiling at the StarClan cats. Robinear could see so many familiar faces, but she knew it wasn't time for conversing.

"Welcome, Robinear."

A nearly faded, blue-grey she-cat stepped forwards. "You must be here to receive your nine lives, correct?" Robinear nodded. The she-cat dipped her head.

"I am Bluestar. I was a leader of ThunderClan long, long ago." _Honeygaze used to tell me stories about how the clans used to live far away, I think she mentioned a Bluestar..._

"I am here to grant you your first life. I give you a life of clarity, so that your vision shall never be clouded by doubt or fear." With this, Bluestar touched her muzzle to Robinear's. A smooth, cool feeling flooded her body, not unlike a new-leaf breeze. Robinear felt much wiser, like she could make a decision with a moments' notice.

Bluestar slid back into the ranks of StarClan. Another cat, male this time, came forth. Robinear recognized him right away. The same russet pelt, and the green eyes that held so much hope. It was her father, Cedarfoot, who had been stolen by greencough. He smiled warmly.

"My little Robinpaw, how far you've come. I'm so proud. But that's not the point." He brushed his cheek against hers. _How much I've missed that._ He continued. "I give you this life, a life of strength, so that you may carry your clan through good times and bad."

A surge of power flowed through Robinear. She felt like she could take on any enemy. "Thank you, Cedarfoot." Robinear purred as her father took his place back among the stars.

"I shall be watching you and Honeygaze, always."

Robinear was feeling a lot better about becoming a leader, as the third cat approached.

"I am Yellowfang, a previous medicine cat of ThunderClan. My life for you is a life of truth, so you will never be dishonest with your clan, and you can lead without any distrust." The bushy, half-faded StarClanian brushed whiskers with Robinear, and the smell of herbs surrounded her.

Robinear felt pure, like she was just licked clean by her mother. Yellowfang dipped her head in farewell. "Lead well."

 _Three lives...six more left._

Then a fourth cat, a sandy-coloured she-cat came forth. She looked newer, her form was much more bright than Bluestar or Yellowfang. "I am Sandstorm." Robinear nodded. Tales of Firestar and Sandstorm, Leafpool, Bramblestar, and all those others were still popular nursery stories.

Sandstorm placed her muzzle on top of Robinear's head. "I grant you a life of humility, so you can remember that each and every one of your clanmates has a purpose, and so that you never get to ful of yourself." She made a _churring_ noise at the last bit, pulling her forest-scented muzzle away.

Robinear nodded, smiling, and that life washed over her with a warm sensation. Sandstorm nodded and padded away, until the her sandy, starry pelt was out of view, tucked between other deceased cats.

A small, speckled kit met her gaze, this time around. "I'm Mosskit. I died from exposure to the cold, long before the clans moved here." Robinear opened her jaws to speak, but the little kit continued. "So I grant you a life of perserverance. Push your way though life, and don't give up. You'll be a strong leader." With these words, the kit motioned for Robinear to bend down, and Mosskit touched her nose to Robinear's cheek.

A wave of cold determination came with this life, and Robinear thanked Mosskit as she stepped back into the congregation of StarClanian cats.

The sixth cat came forward. It was Littlepaw, an apprentice who had drowned not too many moons ago, when Robinear had only just been appointed deputy. The small, black and gray tom smiled as he drew himself up beside Robinear and Snowpelt.

"Robinear. My life was ended by my carelessness. So I am here now to give you a life of awareness. Use it to watch over your clan with a knowing eye, and to protect the other clans as well." He paused and whispered the last part. "And tell Owlwhisker I said hi, will you?" Robinear chuckled, as the tom pressed his nose to her cheek. The smell of prey and rushing rivers filed her nose, and Robinear felt much more awake.

"Of course. Thank you."

Then, after Littlepaw had left, a brown tabby she-cat took his place. Snowpelt smiled. "That's Leafpool!" he whispered. Robinear nodded, as Leafpool dipped her head.

Leafpool purred. "I suppose I am known well..." Her eyes glazed over a little, and she shook her head to clear it.

"Anyways, my life for you is a life of loyalty. Serve your clan above anything else. Be loyal to your warriors, elders, queens, kits and apprentices, and they will always follow you." She placed her jaw on the top of Robinear's russet head, and Robinear remembered being taught the Warrior Code, and the feeling of sureness that came with following it.

Snowpelt looked at Robinear. "You're almost there. Two more lives left."

Robinear let out a happy sigh as the next cat came. _This is going a lot better than I expected!_

The pretty she-cat smiled at Robinear. "I am Honeyfern. I was a warrior in ThunderClan, until the venom of a snake poisoned me. And I am here to grant you your eighth life. A life of hope and faith. If you have hope, and faith, you will always succeed. Hope for the better, and have faith in StarClan, as well as yourself." Honeyfern purred, touching noses with Robinear.

For her final life, Ripplestar appeared. Robinear was overwhelmed with emotions. Joy, despair, worry, hope.

The large, grey tom brushed his pelt against hers.

"Robinear, don't worry about me. Nothing could've stopped what happened. But I trust you to be a strong, loving leader of ThunderClan. So, now I'm here to give your your final life. Bravery. You are strong of mind, and now you are strong of heart. Being brave doesn't mean a cat has to be slaughtering fearlessly on the battlefield, it means you have to be ready to take the blow for your clan, and do what is right, even if it's hard. And I know you can do that."

As Ripplestar touched his muzzle to her head, Robinear's heart swelled.

 _I will have clear-sight and mind. I will have strength. I will be truthful. I will be humble. I will perservere. I will be aware. I will be loyal. I will have faith and hope. I will be brave._

Ripplestar stood up straight. "Robinstar, I pronounce you as the new leader of ThunderClan!"

Cats cheered. "Robinstar! Robinstar!"

Ripplestar gave one last look to Robinstar, and StarClan began to fade away. Snowpelt tapped Robinstar with his tail. "It's over now, Robinstar."

/

Her green eyes opened once more. She stood up, shaking the water off her muzzle. The different scents of all the cats still hung in the air. Snowpelt gestured towards the exit of the Moonpool. The sun had disappeared, and the moon was rising.

"Let's head back," he meowed. "You did great, I might add."

As they trotted down the path towards home, Robinstar looked at Snowpelt. "Hey, Snowpelt, I've noticed that Fernpaw seems a little hesitant about warrior training. You might want to talk to her. An apprentice might do you good."

Snowpelt gazed up a the stars. "Thinking like a leader already." He grinned as the camp came into view. Robinstar rolled her eyes.

"But seriously. Talk to Fernpaw." She smiled.

 _I'll be the best leader I can be, ThunderClan. I will lead you with all my heart._


	15. CotS: Deadly Decision

**Challenge for CotS! This one is a little gory, I'll warn you.**

 **Enjoy...**

/

The sounds of battle raged in Pinestripe's ears. The WindClan-ShadowClan border was always a touchy subject, as there was a stretch of territory that both wanted, and it had finally led to a full-on fight. ShadowClan had pushed WindClan back to their camp, on the side where the favourable peace of land lay, but WindClan was now holding a steady defence.

Yowls, screeches, caterwauls and other horrid sounds split the air. Pinestripe winced as cats fell, fought, and looked on with fearful eyes.

 _Why must this always lead to bloodshed?_ The WindClan deputy looked around, seeing rage and death at every turn.

The tom was suddenly shoved to the ground by a ruthless-looking ShadowClan she-cat. "This land belongs to ShadowClan, crow-food!"

She hissed, clawing at his exposed belly and snapping at his neck with gusto. He snarled in return, slamming a dark, clawed paw into her muzzle. She stumbled backwards, stunned, and Pinestripe took the opportunity to lunge towards her, sinking his teeth into her neck.

The calico writhed and screamed, as her blood ran onto her pelt and stained his paws. Her breath became jagged and irregular, until it was no more.

Breathing heavily, Pinestripe stepped back, trying not to think about what he'd just done. The smell of death was strong in the air. The border and surrounding area was littered with bodies. But the battle went on.

Both clans wanted the unclaimed land, and both sides were willing to fight to the death.

Pinestripe couldn't understand why they had to fight about it, but he was loyal to his clan, and would fight to the death.

Leaf-bare was near as well, and tensions were high. It only added to the heat of the fighting.

The dark grey tabby scanned the battlefield. His green gaze landed on a heart-stopping sight.

His mate, Robinrunner, was defending two injured apprentices against three oncoming warriors, who were taunting her. Robinrunner spat out a harsh reply and the three cats advanced. _No! I have to help her, or she'll die!_

He charged towards the scene, barreling through cats. His only concern was to get to his mate and the apprentices. _I'm coming!_

But as he unsheathed his claws, ready to leap in and fight, another battle caught his eye.

Foxstar was growling, facing off with another cat. Pinestripe thought nothing of it until he looked closer. The leader, who was on his last life, was bleeding heavily from his left flank. He wouldn't survive another battle. StarClan, he wouldn't even survive another blow!

Pinestripe was caught between the two cats. Save his mate, whom he loved to the end of the earth? Or save his leader, who had served his Clan so well?

A choice had to be made, or both would die.

 _I...choose Robinrunner. I'm the deputy anyways, and Foxstar is as good as dead. Gorsepaw and Ravenpaw are worth saving too. Three healthy cats? Or a old, grizzled leader?_

Pinestripe was never really built for being emotional, but now...A part of him shriveled up in horror and guilt at the decision, but it was a done deed. Pinestripe wasted no more time, running and jumping in front of the three ShadowClan warriors, and helping his mate fight them off. "I've got you, Robinrunner."

His ginger and white mate shot him a grateful glance. _I will always love and protect you...even if there is a...dire consequence._

After two were slain, and one fatally wounded, Pinestripe risked a glance to where his leader was last seen. A triumphant grey tom stood over the ginger leader, who was dead. Another ShadowClan cat approached the fallen leader and his killer. It was Sandstar.

The muscular tom wore a mixed expression. Victory and grief clashed on his muzzle. The death of a leader was something that had an effect on every clan, but ShadowClan always took pride in winning.

Sandstar barked out nine words, and the battle stopped.

"Your leader is dead, WindClan...We have beaten you!"

Angry, horrified and shocked cries erupted from the WindClan warriors. Sandstar bowed his head. While he was an ambitious cat, he was respectful as well.

"We will retreat, and give you time to heal. But the problem with the border needs to be sorted out. I expect the new leader to resolve this issue as soon as possible."

With this, the tan tom gathered his warriors, and they returned to the ShadowClan camp, leaving WindClan on the bloodstained territory.

/

Pinestripe had promptly journeyed to the Moonpool, to receive his lives. But to his dismay, Foxstar had not yet reached StarClan. His leader ceremony was lacking the flaming tabby.

Putting his own feelings aside, Pinestar trudged back to his home. His own turmoil could wait. WindClan needed a leader more than ever. The battle had nearly wiped the clan out.

Pinestar still couldn't believe what a simple border dispute could turn into, and the toll it could take on both sides.

Now, he sat on a rock, watching as WindClan began to take the first steps towards healing.

The medicine cats, Whitefeather and Nettlefur were busy tending to the wounded cats, while he new deputy, Owltail, and any relatively wound-free cats helped rebuild the wrecked camp.

In the centre of camp, the fallen cats were laid out, ready to be hauled away and buried. Elders sat quietly, paying their respects before the took them away.

Pinestar's whiskers quivered with emotion. He looked for Robinrunner, who was busy repairing the apprentice den with the two 'paws she had saved, Gorsepaw and Ravenpaw.

Pinestar decided he needed to solve the border problem before anything else happened.

The grey tabby notified Owltail of his plan, and set off for the ShadowClan border.

As he left camp, he shot a glance at the lifeless, bloodied form of Foxstar.

"I am so sorry...Foxstar, I didn't save you. I chose my mate instead. " this came out as a whisper, too quiet for even the prey in the bushes to hear. He closed his eyes and looked away from the scene behind him, the guilt was too much.

He didn't know if it was the greif messing with his head, but he could've sworn that a whisper replied in his ear, "Do not worry. It is your time to lead now."

 _Foxstar?_

Up in the darkening sky, a faint star blinked.

And in his heart, he knew that his choice was the right one. It may have been painful, but it was right. Foxstar said so.


	16. CloudClan: A Song To Suit The Scene

**This is another 'A Song To Suit The Scene' challenge, this time for CloudClan.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Song- Go the Distance from Disney's _Hercules_**

 **/**

 _I have often dreamed of a far-off place,_

 _Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me,_

 _Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face,_

 _And a voice keeps saying this where I'm meant to be!_

/

A dark she-cat pounced on a fat squirrel, grinning madly. Picking up the furry rodent in her jaws, she trotted back to the camp. All four of her legs kicked up leaves and dirt, and the breeze ruffled her fur. _Nothing like your first catch of the morning._

Greeted by the sight of her clanmates going about their day, she purred to herself. The she-cat dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile, and turned to find her kin.

Her mother, father, brother and sister sat, basking in the warmth of the green-leaf sun. It was perfect. The warrior padded over to her family, who was waving her over, all smiles, and sat down with them. She laughed at her sister's snarky comments, chatted with her father about the flow of prey, and enjoyed the simple moment of togetherness.

 _Oh StarClan, if this was only the life that was meant for me._

 _/_

"Briarlight?" Jayfeather prodded the sleeping she-cat, who stirred and sat up, blinking.

"What? Jayfeather, you just woke me in the middle of an amazing dream!" Briarlight pouted, dragging herself out of her nest.

The blind tom grunted. "There won't be any dreams left for you if you don't keep healthy. Excercise now, chat later. It's almost leaf-bare, and you are-" The she-cat cut him off.

"I know, I know. 'I'll get sick and weak and die.' I'm coming." Briarlight began to crawl out of the medicine den, Jayfeather following.

It was relatively early, and most of ThunderClan was still sleeping. The blind medicine cat tilted his head towards the forest. "We're taking a walk today." Briarlight nodded absentmindedly, disracted by thoughts of her dream. She stood in place, looking dazed.

Jayfeather turned around, noticing that she wasn't moving.

"Well, come on! If you wait around long enough, we'll have a hard time persuading Millie to let you go." The grey tabby lashed his tail impatiently. Briarlight dragged herself after him.

They made their way outside of camp, and the she-cat tipped her head. "Is there any reason for a walk?" Jayfeather hadn't taken her outside of the camp all that much lately.

The tom stared at her with his blind, milky eyes. "Well, you're always going on about wanting to do more than just your regular exercises, so here we are." He put a paw on a rotting log.

"After a few regular stretches, try and climb this," he challenged, smiling a little. Briarlight nodded, beginning her chest-clearing exercises. _But can I really do that?_

 _Yes. I can._

 _/_

She clawed her way over to the rotting oak log. Her mind traveled back to the dream she'd had that morning, and she shook her head. _I don't need all four of my legs._

 _/_

 _I will find my way, I can go the distance_

 _I'll be there someday if I can be strong_

 _I know every mile will be worth my while_

/

She took a deep breath of the fresh, cool leaf-fall air and latched one paw onto the log. Jayfeather stood beside her, ready to give her a boost if needed. With her other working leg, she lifted it up, hooking it on as well.

 _Now for the hard part._

With both forelegs gripping the log, Briarlight now had to get her paralyzed lower half up and over the log.

Her companion couldn't see her, but he was sure she was able to do it. "Remember, you have extra strong front paws. Use them!" He urged her on.

Briarlight slowly unhooked one paw, and moved it farther onto the log. Then, she did the same with her other.

/

 _I am on my way - I can go the distance!_

 _I don't care how far - Somehow I'll be strong_

 _/_

Mouselength by mouselength, Briarlight made her way over the log. She barked out a triumphant laugh. Once over, however, her claws had nothing left to reach out to, and she slid to the ground in a heap.

Jayfeather scrambled over to oak log, using his tail to feel his way, and tried to untangle Briarlight. "And a moment of glory is interrupted by a fall...typical!" They laughed, both feeling like they'd accomplished something great.

/

 _I know every mile will be worth my while_

/

Looking to the sky, which was bright and clear now, Briarlight sighed. "We'd better head back before Millie starts searching for us." Jayfeather nodded in agreement, and the two cats traipsed—and crawled—back to the ThunderClan camp.

Millie, upon seeing her daughter emerge from the forest dirty and ragged, almost shrieked in shock. But looking closer, at her bright, happy face that was radiating a gentle pride, she calmly padded over instead.

"What were you up to this morning?"

Briarlight smiled softly, slightly surprised at her mother's unusual reaction. "Jay feather took me out to try out a new excercise. I got over a log, Millie!"

Jayfeather nodded. "She's strong, that's for sure, " he dipped his head. "And I need to find Leafpool, she was supposed to find me some dried oak leaves." He turned to find the other cat, and Briarlight bade him farewell.

"I'll practise my climbing," she promised. The tom turned back, grinning.

"You'd better, especially during this leaf-fall. You could get sick!" He purred and walked away.

Millie jerked her head over to the fresh-kill pile. "Come, share some prey with me." Briarlight followed her mother to the well-stocked pile. It was made up of largely squirrels, as they were plentiful during this time of year.

As the two she-cats shared a meal, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall entered the camp with a few other warriors, prey in their jaws.

Briarlight waved her siblings over. "Whatcha got there, Blossomfall?"

Her sister beamed, but it was Bumblestripe who answered. "You should've seen it! She caught that robin right on the fly, midair! Crazy moves." Blossomfall embarrassedly smiled, dropping the bird and two mice on the pile.

Millie's eyes widened. "Really? I wish I could've seen it, Blossomfall."

This seemed to surprise everyone. Bumblestripe picked up the robin. "Well, why don't we share it then?" And like that, the four cats happily sat with each other, swapping tales and such. Even Greystripe meandered over and joined in.

Briarlight hung back from the conversation, simply observing. It was just like her dream, except it was real, with no fake joy or healed legs.

 _This_ is _where I belong._

/

 _I would go most anywhere to find where I belong_

 _/_

 **Sweetly, Clearly.**


	17. CloudClan-Walking A Thin Line

**A CloudClan challenge about a cat going crazy. *Gore later on***

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Sorrelstem. That poor, broken cat." Two elders were swapping tales, and the female had a particularly interesting, albeit dark one.

"I remember this one. Go on, Rainstripe," the male, Rowanleap, prompted. He leaned forward, intrigued. Rainstripe took a breath, and nodded.

"So, I was an apprentice the day the old warrior snapped. You were off doing StarClan knows what, but I was still here..." She began her tale, tracing a scar along her side with her tail as she spoke. That horrible day still felt fresh in her mind.

* * *

 _"Here, Rainpaw. Take this vole to Sorrelstem, will you?" Littlecreek nodded encouragingly._

 _Rainpaw twitched her whiskers, and took the rodent from her mentor begrudgingly. "Alright," she replied. She forced a smile. Inside, she was groaning. She had gotten the worst task in the whole Clan._

 _Sorrelstem, and anything associated with him, was almost...taboo. Everyone avoided him, in fear of him._

 _She tired to stall as long as she could, but then decided against it. "Better just get it over with," she muttered to herself, grey tabby pelt prickled._

 _The rumours and stories surrounding the grizzled warrior were huge in RiverClan. And they weren't stories of valor, or rumours at he'd killed a badger single-pawed. It was the whispers of his twisted, horrid life that spread like wildfire. The other Clans had yet to discover RiverClan's little hidden 'gem', however._

 _Sorrelstem resided in a private den, as Heronstar thought of him as 'unstable'. Rainpaw felt a slight shiver seep through her pelt, but she merely ignored it._

 _Surely Sorrelstem wasn't insane. Heronstar was just taking precautions._ Right?

 _All these thoughts crashed and swirled around the apprentice's head, and Rainpaw tried to ignore them._ Just think about...your warrior ceremony! Yeah, happy thoughts.

 _"Here we go," she murmured, stepping into the dark den._

 _"Sorrelstem? I brought you this vole..." Her offer died in her throat as her eyes adjusted to the shadowy setting. The brown tabby huddled in a corner, shaking and muttering something._

 _"All of them. All of them. Every. Single. One."_

 _Rainpaw gently set the vole down, feeling more frightened by the minute. The tabby she-cat slowly backed away._

 _As she turned to trot back into the sun, a sudden growl made her jump, and she let out a squeak of surprise. "Y-yes?"_

 _A hard gleam entered the warrior's dark eyes as he bared his teeth. When he met Rainpaw's gaze, however, his muzzle immediately crumpled into a perfect image of despair._

 _"You look like...them," he whispered, then suddenly laughed, a harsh bark of a laugh. Rainpaw smiled nervously._

 _She assumed the 'them' he was referring to were his kits, who were caught in the midst of battle many moons ago. His mate had died before that, leaving a permanent void in the once lively warrior._

 _Now, he was this crazed wreck of a cat._

 _Sorrelstem beckoned her closer, and he stabbed a claw into the vole. Rainpaw tried not to cringe._

 _"Death, death, death," he spat, watching as blood trickled from the puncture. He whipped his head back up to stare at the apprentice again. His eyes seemed hungry now, not pained or conflicted. His tounge flicked from one side of his jaw to the other._

 _"You want to know how they died? Like this!"_

 _Rainpaw screeched as the tom lunged, clawing at her side. She stumbled backwards as red spattered her grey fur._

 _Now, Sorrelstem stood panting, his muzzle twisting into horrible expressions._

 _"You. YOU! OUT, OUT, OUT!" A mix of fear and rage swirled in his eyes. "I...I SAW IT ALL, THIER BODIES BLEEDING INTO THE EARTH, THIER EYES FLUTTERING AND GLAZING OVER! AND...AND..." Anything else was incoherent ranting. Rainpaw cried out, as Sorrelstem's very mind broke and shattered. It was too much for him. Too many memories._

 _By now, the commotion had alerted everyone. "What's going on!?" Littlecreek gasped in horror at_ _the sight of her wounded apprentice._

 _Other cats panicked, running to get the leader and deputy._

 _Sorrelstem was snapping his head back and forth, his snarl warning everyone to stay away. But everyone was swept up in a crowd of cats, scared and confused. Heronstar and Hawknose tried desperately to calm everyone, but the camp was thrown into chaos_ _._

 _Hissing and spitting, the tom was beyond insane. "YOU'LL REMEMBER ME!" he cried, and twisted himself into such a position that his neck and underbelly were exposed._

 _With a hard, long swipe of his claws, he tore his own stomach apart, spilling crimson everywhere. He sputtered and burbled, twitching and convulsing._

 _Everything stopped, and he was still. His now dull eyes were still locked in an expression of crazed, frenzied rage._

 _Rainpaw stood, rotted to the ground. Her wound didn't even pain her, she was too distracted by the bloody scene before her._

 _She wasn't even fully aware of the medicine cat dragging her away. "Shh, shh," Dewsong purred, tears rimming her eyes. "Hold steady." Rainpaw wondered if that was directed at her or Dewsong herself._

 _While the tortieshell medicine cat treated Rainpaw, the apprentice's mind wandered in many directions._

Poor Sorrelstem.

He broke, what he saw destroyed him.

And...what did he mean by 'You'll remember me?'

 _As the image of his gruesome death flashed in her mind's eye, she shuddered._

Will I break, too?

 _She squeezed her eyes shut, but tears still leaked out._

 _"Rainpaw? Rainpaw, what's wrong?" Dewsong paused, staring at the apprentice. Rainpaw shook her head._

 _"Rainpaw, Sorrelstem saw terrible things. And...he was never...right after that. His mind was forever twisted into permanent insanity. He walked a thin line. And today, he stepped over."_

 _She closed her eyes, and Rainpaw slowly nodded._

 _"But he'll see 'them' in StarClan, won't he," she added._

 _"I hope, Rainpaw."_

 _That night, as the camp settled down, and sat vigil, a faint star winked in the sky._

 _Was it Sorrelstem?_

* * *

Rainstripe sighed as she ended her story. Rowanleap gazed at the entrance to the elder's den, thinking.

"...the Clan was badly shaken after that...I remember coming back with Mosscry, and..." He had nothing else to say. He looked back at his denmate, frowning.

Rainstripe smiled sadly. "It was an uncertain few moons," she murmured as leaned into him. "I even doubted my sanity. His death haunted me for moons."

Rowanleap's eyes widened. "Was he really that insane, to kill himself?"

She touched the scar again. "He was. But I'll always remember him."

 **...**

 **Insanely, Clearly**


	18. FrostClan- Drabble

**Yes, another drabble. FrostClan this time!**

* * *

 _WindClan._ The tom stiffened, smelling the neighbouring Clan. His fur stood on end. "They're over the border," he hissed. His mentor placed a comforting tail on his shoulder.

"Olivepaw, calm yourself. It's just the wind, blowing their scent onto our side." The two cats peered through the pine trees, seeing some WindClanians battle training.

"See? You shouldn't be so—"

"I know, I know, Patchwhisker. I shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions. Warrior Code, wisdom, patience, blah blah blah."

Patchwhisker shook her head, smiling. _Headstrong little tom._

"Now come, we're supposed to be hunting."

* * *

 **Thought I'd capture a light little exchange between mentor and apprentice.**

 **^.^**

 **Lightly, Clearly**


	19. FrostClan-Open Your Eyes

**FrostClan challenge**

 **oh look how repetitive these beginnings are XD**

* * *

At first, she could only feel, smell, taste.

A warm, soft, wet sensation, repeatedly sliding down her tiny form. Her tiny paws scrabbling at soft fur. The spongy, mossy nest, and the occasional fluffy feather.

The pungent smell of herbs. A whiff of milk, and the sweet scent of the soft fur that was always by her side. Her tiny, pink nose scrunched up into her small muzzle.

And the taste of warm milk, that she and her tiny litter mates cried for.

In the far reaches of her mind, she wondered, in a simple way, _what?_

 _What was this, that feels so good, smells so good, tastes so good?_

Then, she could hear.

A soft, yet firm voice, always near. A lower, rumbling purr that came visiting often. A comforting meow that carried the smell of herbs. And she could hear her sister and brother—herself as well—wail pitifully, and squeak softly.

But the one thing she loved to hear the most, was the ring of her name. _Owlkit._

And her sister, Blackkit and her brother, Adderkit.

Them one fateful day, Owlkit opened her eyes. Blue, like all new kits, with a slight hint of the yellow they would grow to be.

"There you go, Greystorm, nothing to fret about." Owlkit stared at the speckled tom—the first thing she'd ever laid eyes on—who was comforting the cat that kept her warm and fed her. Her mother.

Greystorm looked down at Owlkit, the last to open her eyes. She licked her kit happily. "Thanks, for all your help, Stonespots."

Another cat padded in. It was her father, with that deep voice that told her the stories she loved. "Look at them all." He smiled gratefully, nuzzling his mate.

"Yes, Pineface, they're all healthy and well." It was Stonespots again. Owlkit's big, round eyes stared more intently at him, as her siblings scrambled everywhere. The spotted grey medicine cat bent down to nose Owlkit.

"You look like a medicine cat in the making," he whispered. Owlkit didn't know what that meant, but she knew the first thing she'd seen was the best thing she'd seen.

 **Thirstly, Clearly.**

 **(Yeah, I'm thirsty right now)**


	20. APC- Adrenaline

**Challenge, for APC.**

* * *

Ivyclaw tossed and turned in her nest, restless. Her wild green eyes scanned the den, as she sat up, giving up on sleep.

Her sister, Whitefeather, always the calm one, was peacefully sleeping. _Why can't I sleep so heavily like her?_ She stared wistfully at the white she-cat's slumbering form. Their other denmate, Thistlefoot was snoring loudly and frowning. _Typical. If anything, that old grump is probably dreaming about clawing some cat's eyes out._

Ivyclaw turned her gaze out to the sky, clouded and moonless, looming over the ShadowClan camp.

The mottled grey she-cat sighed softly. _Maybe a walk would calm me down. Just a quick one, not too far._ She stood, padding out of the elder's den and into the cool night. A breeze ruffled her unruly marbled pelt and she grinned contendly, feeling like an apprentice again. _Oh, those good old days..._

She began a brisk trot out of the camp, and into the dark territory.

 _And they say us elders can't be out and about. StarClan, maybe I'll catch a lizard! That'll show them we're more than storytellers._

She stopped for a moment, to stifle a coughing fit. "Thistlefoot's darned perpetual cold is spreading again." She shook her head with a wheeze, the dry cough cracking the silence of the black night. _Ashheart better have some of that flowe- ah, who needs the stuff. I'll be fine._

Ivyclaw stood there for a while longer, thinking, before she remembered her goal. "Sleepiness, not ponders and prattles," she chided herself.

After walking in a semi-circle around the ShadowClan territory, Ivyclaw began her trip back to the elder's den. She was, to her disappointment, unable to hunt and catch any prey.

But something else had been hunting, preying upon _her_.

"Mm. I do think I'm ready for sleep now," she murmured to herself, as she brushed through the pine trees that sectioned off the camp. But as she pushed through the branches, a snuffling stopped the marbled she-cat in mid-step.

"Thistlefoot, are you—" she started on a snarky comment, but then her eyes landed on the source of the sound. Her heart froze, sending a shockwave of cold though her body, and she gave a silent scream in her suddenly dry mouth. This was no Thistlefoot.

It was an angry-looking fox, though in the dark of night, it looked even more intimidating. It was foaming at the mouth, something she'd never seen before. _StarClan help me..._ Ivyclaw's pulse raced, as she stared the fox down. Heart pounding, she backed away. _I should've never come out!_

The fox bared its yellow teeth, as Ivyclaw stepped on and bent a pine branch in her attempt to get away.

The broken branch snapped back, slapping the fox in the jaw. It lunged forth in anger, and Ivyclaw could only run, the adrenaline powering her steps and bounds. The fox, unfortunately, was right on her tail. It slashed at her backside fiercely, and the elder let out a cry of fright.

She turned away from the camp, determined to protect her Clan. _This fox that I angered shouldn't be able to prey upon my Clan._ The fox still gave chase, and it was gaining on her. Ivyclaw could feel her chest constricting and wheezing, but the flow of fear though her veins gave her a little boost. "Come. And... Get it!... you darned fox!" She taunted breathlessly. The fox growled and lunged again, foamy spittle flying from its jaw.

Ivyclaw ran as fast as she could, but her old body was weak with age. _No.. No it's going to get me! It'll kill me! I can't outrun this fox, I'm just a sickly old elder._ Realization dawned on Ivyclaw.

This futile fight against a fox would be the end of her, she was sure of it.

Then, from behind, a shocked scream rang out. Ivyclaw looked back. Her sister and the rest of ShadowClan had been alerted to the situation. But they were too late. As the fox took advantage of the distracted Ivyclaw, snapping its' jaws and gouging her back, Ivyclaw—with one last burst of adrenaline—jumped into the river that they had come to.

 _I die or others die._ Her fear was almost powering, but with one look at her terrified clan, she knew she would let herself be taken.

New-leaf season had just arrived, and the melting ice and snow had turned the calm water into a fast-flowing torrent.

The fox, focused only on its' prey, followed the bleeding, elderly Ivyclaw into the water.

Ivyclaw, exhausted, injured and shocked by the freezing water, sputtered and tried to swim and fight the current. But she was no RiverClan cat. She looked about wildly, for a rock or a branch, but nothing could change her fate now. _I am going to die._

As the adrenaline faded and the marbled silver she-cat was thrown under the water for the last time, she thought, _at least my sister is safe. At least ShadowClan is safe._

 _Good-bye._

 **Well this sure took a long time.**

 **I'm really lazy.**

 **Ah, poor Ivyclaw. I didn't think she would die at first... But my imagination took over.**

 **Slowly(but surely), Clearly.**


End file.
